


Preparations

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Captain America - Freeform, Deepthroating, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Oral Sex, Swearing, The Avengers - Freeform, cum, let him succ, mcu - Freeform, swallowing cum, theyve been together for a bit here, this is shortly before AoU, tony likes to succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Age of Ultron. As the co-leaders of The Avengers, Steve and Tony are required to host a publicity dinner to try and dispute some awful rumors and complaints about the shortcomings of the Stark Relief Foundation and the effectiveness of the Avengers in general. Tony's hosted hundreds of events, but it's not as easy as it used to be. To clear his mind before the dinner, he convinces Steve to help him blow off some steam.





	Preparations

"Come on," Tony crooned.

"Absolutely not," Steve replied. He attempted to peel the brunet's hands off of his waist. "They'll be walking in any minute."

"Well who doesn't love dinner and a show?" Stark joked, only partly. He didn't really feel like hosting a dinner party to begin with, but he'd been encouraged by some industry associates to win some brownie points with the various reporters and paparazzi that took it upon themselves to spread some bad rumors about either himself or the team. The dinner, in honor of the recently created Stark Relief Foundation, was supposed to be some positive publicity after the public voiced some doubts as to the effectiveness of Stark's program in the wake of another Hydra attack. Tony wasn’t eager, but he knew it was the best course of action. He had his fair share of political dumpster fires in the past, and they never seemed to end. In fact, since the creation of The Avengers, the amount of fires only seemed to double. He hoped this event would dampen the flames a bit, and allow for some good PR quotes and explanations to cover their asses.

So here he, and his boyfriend of six months, Mr. Captain America himself, stood in Tony's banquet hall- really it was Stark Industries’. They were dressed in their best, picture perfect. Of course, Tony thought Steve was always picture perfect, but right now, he looked especially attractive. His suit was hand tailored, at Tony's request, to fit him perfectly. The press loved handsome pictures of Captain America. The suit highlighted his broad shoulders, the tapering of his form from chest to waist, and not to mention his ass. The dark shade of the fabric brought out the blue in his eyes, and the soldier's handsome jaw contrasted with the collar of his shirt and jacket. Tony was equally well dressed, as expected.

The event was put together relatively easily. He had gotten plenty of advice from Pepper. She was technically no longer his assistant, but didn’t mind helping out once in a while. The guests who were due to arrive would no doubt be sporting their most expensive and lavish clothing, cameras and note pads at the ready to absorb Tony’s every word. But Tony wasn't interested in any of them, or what they wore. In fact, he was only interested in getting clothes off, Steve's, to be particular. After years of hosting and dealing with the public, Tony simply didn't have the interest or patience for it. Not to mention the ordeal stressed him out. He used to be able to waltz into any event without a care, but he knew this one was important. That didn’t stop him from being bored and nervous though. When he was bored, his mind habitually summoned two remedies- tinkering: planning new suits or weapons, and, for lack of a better word, fucking.

There were no tools or draft boards here at present, but there was one very attractive blond man standing at his side, who, as far as Tony was concerned, was the best he's ever had. The soldier, however, was having none of it. That was to be expected. Steve wasn't the type to start a party by giving the guests a nice view of his bare ass, like Tony was. (It was an _after party_ , though, and if Tony was asked, he would say that didn't count. He himself couldn't remember how many bottles of liquor he had already gotten in before it started.) Of course Steve Rogers would rather keep a positive, and modest, public image. Tony couldn't blame him for that. The Avengers were under scrutiny enough, the last thing they wanted was for Captain America to be called a sexual deviant. But Anthony Stark was bored, and that was never a good thing.

His dark eyes studied his partner's face, gauging his level of seriousness. Steve had succeeded in prying the scientist off of him for a few seconds, but Tony wouldn't give up that easily. He put a soft hand on Steve's upper arm, slowly and gently letting it follow the contour of his arm and down to his hand, grasping it slowly. Steve watched him, and Tony pulled one of his favourite numbers- the use of his eyes. Tony's eyes were arguably Steve's favourite part of the brunet, and Tony knew it. He couldn't count the number of times a bat of his pretty eyelashes got him out of trouble as a youngster, and he wasn't above using it to his advantage even nowadays. All's fair in love and war.

Steve's brows were knit slightly as he watched Tony. Steve had an unnaturally strong resolve, but it was routinely weakened by the scientist. He was not looking forward to this dinner, but he understood the pressure of it and what it meant for the team. Would he rather be laying in bed with Tony, watching some crappy show or fooling around? Absolutely, but for the soldier, work and play didn't mix, and he wanted to take this seriously. He'd known Tony long enough to know that an event like this was a chore, but that wasn't an excuse to disregard it and go wild.

He exhaled through his nose, gaze following the brunet's familiar hand as it travelled down his left arm, settling at his own. He returned the grasp without question, interlacing their fingers. He figured Tony could compromise. Surely he could settle for some regular contact, some kisses throughout the dinner to keep him content. But Steve made the mistake of looking up at his partner’s face, and realized Tony had no intention of settling. He was doing that damn thing with his eyes, where he tilted his head down slightly and looked up through his lashes, innocent and seductive and demanding all at once. The blond hated it, but only because it made his heart jump every time the brunet did it. By all standards, Tony Stark was attractive. To Steve Rogers, he was insufferably so.

“Please?” Tony began. “Just real quick,” he asked, tugging on Steve’s hand. “You know they can’t come in unless the doors are unlocked, which I could very easily lock.”

Steve sighed, pulling the brunet closer by his waist. Tony released his hand, instead settling both on the blond’s shoulders. The soldier leaned down and pressed their lips together slowly, passionately. The kiss was quick however, and Tony’s disappointment was apparent by his expression. Steve cupped his face with one of his large hands.

“The answer’s still no, Tony. You know how important this event is- this has to go right, for the team. Starting late is just another reason for them to nitpick us.”

Tony frowned a little, eyes downward. “I know, I know.” He sighed. “I’m really not looking forward to this. All I want to do is cancel. It’s your fault, you make a suit look too good,” the scientist joked, tugging on Steve’s tie lightly. “I’m restless. I don’t know if I can sit through another three-hour nonsense dinner just for them to twist our words in the end.” That much was true. He knew after about twenty minutes his hands would start shaking.

Steve understood. Really, he did. He didn’t want to participate in this dinner either, but the responsibility came with being a co-leader of The Avengers. He had never particularly enjoyed the spotlight, especially one that was a high-intensity lab light, meant for scrutinizing whatever being stood under it. He knew that wasn’t the kind of spotlight Tony preferred either. He felt a bit frustrated at the situation.

When Tony pulled on his tie, the soldier clenched his jaw. He was starting to get frustrated in a different way too. Tony really didn’t play fair. He knew the tie thing was really hot to Steve. Steve pulled him closer still, large hands moving from the brunet’s waist to his ass, grasping. “We don’t have time,” Steve emphasized, mostly to himself. It was too easy to get tempted.

“We would’ve had more time if you didn’t argue with me,” Tony gasped, tugging on Steve’s tie once more. He pushed his ass into the blond’s grasp. “Obviously we can’t go all the way, but we can still fool around…” he suggested, sliding his hands down the soldier’s broad chest and resting them on his belt. Never let it be said that Tony wasn’t willing to compromise.

Steve weighed his options, blue eyes moving from his handsome partner to the double doors a few feet away, where any moment there would be a knock. He looked around the large hall, empty, except for the two of them. The massive table was already set up with plates and silverware and simple centerpieces. Briefly Steve got the urge to push Tony down on that table and wreck everything, to ignore his duties and fuck the brunet long and slow, but he knew better than to succumb to his fantasies. This wasn’t the place, wasn’t the time. However, he could feel he was already getting hard, and Tony pressing against him insistently wasn’t helping.

“Tony,” Steve warned, apparently running out of time to decide. The brunet was slowly unbuckling his belt.

Tony looked up at him once more, fingers halting. “If you really don’t want to, we don’t have to,” he said. “But I’d really like to suck you off.”

Steve wanted to, he did. He was just worried about getting caught or ruining the event. But he was already hard. He didn’t know what would be worse, getting caught in the act in front of a crowd or having a boner in all of the photos. He made up his mind. The soldier tilted the scientist’s chin up and captured his lips in a strong kiss, licking at his mouth. Tony obliged, parting his lips and lazily brushing his tongue against Steve’s. He groaned a little, and that was the last bit of convincing Steve needed. The blond grabbed the shorter man’s shoulders and walked him backwards until they hit a wall. Tony did a horrible job at hiding his pleased smile.

“You’re a terrible influence,” Steve complained, looking down at him. He pushed open the brunet’s thighs with his knee, grinding against him.

“Now that’s just a heinous lie. I just want some part of this shitty event to be enjoyable.” Tony gladly complied, pushing his hips into his partner’s. Tony reached down, hastily unbuckling the soldier’s belt. The reality of the situation was hitting Steve a bit- here they were, out in the open. Of course there was no one there, but the potential of getting caught… Steve wouldn’t consider himself an exhibitionist, but for an instant the possibility of ‘putting on a show’ so to speak made him inhale sharply.

The brunet smirked a little at the sound, and dropped to his knees, pulling Steve’s belt open and unzipping his slacks. He palmed the blond’s length through his boxers, pleased with himself that he had convinced Steve to do this, and freed his partner’s erection from its trap. His mouth watered a little as he studied the familiar length, wrapping a hand around it and pumping it a few times. God, it was just perfect, at least in Tony’s opinion. He had said so several times in the past. The brunet had a suspicion that if they ever broke up, he wouldn’t be able to bang anyone else ever again, not after having Steve. But Tony didn’t want to think about the possibility of them breaking up. He wasn’t sure his heart would be prepared for that. Tony wasted little time, knowing the event had to start soon, and brought the tip to his lips, placing a kiss to it. He licked it like a lollipop, savoring the salty drops of pre-cum that had gathered around the slit.

Steve bit his lip, watching Tony play with him. He braced his hands on the wall behind Tony, pushing his hips forward. The brunet responded with opening his mouth, taking the soldier’s length into it, moving back and forth. His tongue ran along the underside, teasing. The scientist closed his eyes, savoring the sensation. He had always enjoyed giving head. It helped with his oral fixation and cleared his mind. This was just the sort of thing he needed to get himself through the event without turning into a shaky mess. There was something so natural about having his mouth filled, and Steve’s cock filled it well.

The blond knew his partner was experienced, and certainly felt it whenever they did this. Sometimes it was just too good. Tony made him lose control, made him surrender his morals and see the world in a different way, in and out of the bedroom. It was a dangerous thing, but intoxicating. He always wanted more. From what he could tell, Tony felt the same way about him. He was thankful he had finally admitted his feelings, because they had burned in his chest for a long time. Now at least he could act on them. He loved being able to hold Tony’s hand or tell him that he loved him, and the sexual aspect of their relationship as certainly an advantage as well. Steve did all he could to make Tony feel good, and time and time again he did a good job, evident from how often the brunet pulled something like this. He wasn’t complaining, of course. The blond gasped as Tony moved forward, taking his length further into his hot, wet mouth.

Steve clenched his fists, overwhelmed by the sudden heat. “God Tony…” he gasped.

The response was a gurgled moan, accompanied by an enthusiastic bob of the scientist’s head. Tony put his hands around Steve’s thighs, pulling him closer. He had worked hard to be able to deep throat the soldier’s cock, and gladly did so whenever he got the chance. Steve was just on the right side of too big- big enough that if Tony wasn’t careful his eyes would water or he’d forget to breathe, but manageable and all too good. He loved the way it filled his mouth, hot and wet from his spit, sliding in and out easily with the motion of his head or Steve’s hips. He closed his eyes, brows knit, savoring the sensation. This was exactly what he needed, the perfect distraction.

Steve groaned, unable to stop his hips from jerking forward. His cock hit the back of Tony’s throat, and the brunet’s eyes snapped open, looking up. The blond’s face was red and the look of concentration on his face showed just how close he was to losing his composure. His perfectly styled hair was starting to get loose, a few strands falling forward, and little gasps escaped his lips. Tony had lots of practice willing away an erection, but he realized he would have to focus hard to drop this one. The entire situation was so erotic. The possibility of being caught in public was really hot to him. For a moment he imagined the headlines, the candid photos. What would the public think, seeing them like this? Tony knew he looked like a slut, down on his knees with a big fat cock shoved down his throat, drool at the edge of his lips. His face was flushed, and he tightened his grip on Steve’s legs.

“Fuck, Tony, this is too hot,” Steve complained, drawing back slightly. Tony seemed distraught, but quickly got the message, and took a deep breath, relaxing his throat. Steve moaned, slowly moving his hips back and forth, fucking into the brunet’s hot mouth. Tony gratefully took what he was given, pleased groans slipping from his lips in time to the blond’s thrusts. One of Steve’s hands moved from the wall to Tony’s head, gently fisting in his hair. The scientist whined at that- his scalp had always been sensitive. He could suck dick forever, but knew this had to end eventually. He moved forward against the soldier’s thrusts, working up speed. Steve was saying his name like a prayer, eyes shut tight and breathing heavily.

“I’m- I’m close,” he groaned, and Tony knew it was true. Steve’s dick twitched in his mouth, and the soldier’s hips bucked of their own accord, pushing as far as possible down the brunet’s mouth. “Fuck- _ahh_ -“

Before Tony knew it, his mouth was filling with hot, sticky cum, released in streams in time to his partner’s desperate gasps. He swallowed it gladly, nearly choking himself in his eagerness. He swallowed every drop, sucking and running his tongue over the head before drawing back. Steve’s grip on his hair relaxed and the hand slid down to cup his chin. Tony licked at his lips, lapping up any remaining cum or drool. He breathed heavily. Steve inhaled sharply at the sight.

“Jesus, Tony…” he said. The brunet grinned, tucking the blond’s length back in his boxers and zipping up his pants. Steve buckled his belt and held out a hand, helping Tony to his feet. The scientist ran a hand through his dark hair, attempting to smooth his mussed up style. Steve’s face was still red, but now from shame. They really did that, minutes before a public event. Tony couldn’t look more deviously satisfied if he tried.

“Are you-“

“Horny?” the scientist suggested. “Absolutely. But I’ve got it under control. At least, until tonight,” he said, putting his arms around Steve’s shoulders.

“Sometimes I can’t believe you’re real. I just lose my mind around you,” Steve replied, looking down at his partner. His heart clenched as he looked into Tony’s expressive eyes. He meant that statement in more ways than one. His judgment was always askew when Tony was involved. Sometimes he still wanted to argue with the billionaire like there was no tomorrow, especially where battle plans were involved, but Tony had his hands wrapped so tightly in his heartstrings, ridiculously tight, and Steve knew that whatever path they were on, there was no avoiding it.

“Likewise,” Tony replied, leaning up and placing a kiss to the taller man’s cheek.

“Can’t believe no one walked in,” Steve said with a short laugh, relief clear in his tone.

“Hmm,” Tony hummed, stepping away and straightening his jacket. “That’s because I locked the doors a long time ago,” he said, pulling his Stark Phone from his pocket. Of course the building could be controlled from one of his devices.

“God- they’ve been waiting out there this whole time?” Steve inquired, a little mortified.

Tony was staring down at his phone, switching through tabs. He pressed one that brought up a camera feed, revealing the impatient crowd on the other side of the door. “Not the _whole_ time,” the genius replied, smug expression on his face. “Just since the end.”

Steve shook his head in disbelief, placing his hands on his hips. “You totally set me up.”

Tony laughed. “Maybe,” he said. “But if it makes you feel better, I’m ready to be serious and tackle this dinner.”

“Good,” the blond replied, taking his hand. “We can do this,” he reassured.

Tony nodded. “Let the games begin,” he sighed, pressing the button on his phone to unlock the door. With another click of his phone, the doors opened automatically, and the two were greeted by the flashing lights of cameras.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next one I write will actually discuss how they fell in love lmfao im sorry guys i just love porn. Thanks for reading!


End file.
